Zyglak
The Zyglak were a species of repltilian Rahi. History Creation Zyglak were originally created as an accident. When the Great Beings invented them, they were attempting to create more advanced life forms, which would eventually be created as Krana. As their creators saw them as another failed experiment, the Zyglak were shunned and developed a deep hatred for other creatons of the Great Beings, who were favoured over them. When the population of the Great Being's experiments were moved into the Matoran Universe, the Zyglak followed them in hope of putting the deep hatred, which they had housed for so long, to use. Encounters with Toa While hiding in the Matoran Universe, their hatred only grew stronger until a tribe of Zyglak encountered the First Toa Team. This battle was short lived and the Zyglak were largely victorious as they managed to kill the entire team, save Lesovikk. Many years later, a tribe of Zyglak that inhabited an area of the Stone Cord encountered the Toa Inika and Vezon, who had followed the Toa and tried to kill them. In this battle Hahli notably injured her leg. The Toa then abandoned Vezon and made for The Pit, where they were transformed into the Toa Mahri. Vezon survived this encounter as Brutaka appeared and Teleported him away. The Piraka later followed the Toa Inika down the Stone Cord and ran into this tribe of Zyglak. When the Toa Mahri returned to the Stone Cord they found the bodies of the Zyglak and realized that the Piraka had killed them all before being mutated by the Pit Mutagen. Zyglak in the Pit While searching for the Ignika, Takadox and Kalmah caught Mantax searching the Original Pit for something. They ambushed him only to find a Tribe of Zyglak had taken residence in the destroyed Prison. The three Barraki then fled the Pit and rushed past Nocturn, who Takadox told the Zyglak had insulted. Nocturm was so enraged by this that he overlooked the fact that Zyglak could not speak and lunged into battle, managing to defeat the entire tribe. Nocturn, Kalmah, Takadox, and Mantax also encountered a group of Zyglak in the ruins of the Pit. When the Zyglak pursued the Barraki, Takadox duped Nocturn into thinking that the creatures had insulted him. Enraged, Nocturn confronted and defeated this group of Zyglak. Allieance with Spiriah Following his exile from the Brotherhood of Makuta, Makuta Spiriah formed an alliance with a number of Zyglak. When he was conscripted into the Federation of Fear he summoned these Zyglak and instructed them to surround their ship while they headed south of Stelt. The Makuta chose this moment to perform his mutiny as he took command of the Ship. As he ordered they attacked Zakaz after he had been humiliated there, the fleet of Zyglak accompanied them and had a hand in the sinking of three Dark Hunter vessels that were stationary around Zakaz. However, before Spiriah could lead them to land, swarms of Ehlek's Species attacked the ships from beneath the ocean, killing all of the Zyglak onboard. Skakdi Despite the Zyglak being killed by Ehlek's Species, a Skakdi Warlord was still able to get his hands on a specimin to be thrown into a vat of Energized Protodermis with a Vortixx, a member of Sidorak's Species, and the five remaining Piraka. The eight beings were fused together to form a Golden Skinned Being. Spherus Magna Abilities and Traits Zyglak are amphibious and intelligent. The skin which covers their organic portions is scaly. Contact with their skin can cause the spread of an organic Protodermis-destroying disease. They are also one of the few beings that are immune to the Pit's mutagen, and are virtually invulnerable to elemental attacks. In addition, they also have strength greater than that of a Toa. thumb|left|Zyglak in Comic Form. Tools Many Zyglak possess spears and knives that can destroy objects on contact, weapons which they stole. Social Structure and Interactions Zyglak despise the Matoran and Toa, due to their shunning by the Great Beings. They extended this hatred to anyone who speaks the Matoran language, or is associated with the Great Spirit, as well as Bohrok and Krana. The Zyglak have been known to attack and kill Toa due to their dislike. They have been seen to ally with others that share their plight, such as when group of the Zyglak made contact with Makuta Spiriah and were willing to side with him due to his own status as an outcast. Zyglak can speak Matoran, but have also developed their own independent language that they speak amongst themselves. Set Information The Zyglak can be built out of parts from the Barraki sets Pridak, Kalmah, and Takadox. The model was created by LEGO employee and BZPower member Daniel Lipkowitz. This was the last combiner he made for the LEGO Magazine, which included the instructions in the March-April 2007 issue of its BrickMaster edition. Quotes Trivia *The Zyglak are sometimes referred to as "the Great Beings' mistakes." *According to Solek, Kopaka once fought and defeated three dozen Zyglak on his own. *Matoran would classify Zyglak as Rahi, even though they are not. Appearances *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' (Mentioned Only) External Links *Zyglak Building Instructions Category:Alternate Models Category:Matoran Universe Category:The Pit Category:2007 Category:Species Category:2008 Category:2007 Alternate Models